callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Airfield Escape
"Airfield Escape" is the thirteenth campaign mission in Call of Duty. The players objectives are to hold off the German forces until the rest of the SAS team can get a plane to get out of there. Characters *Evans (playable) *Price *Waters Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn in the truck, which will burst into an Austrian airfield. The truck will pass a building with an enemy Opel Blitz truck behind it. Since the player does not have any more Panzerfausts, take out the enemies with the Bren. Make sure to take them out quickly, because there's a rocket-equipped troop on it. After some twists and turns, the player will be near two hangars, where another enemy truck will join the party. This one also has a rocket-equipped troop, so clear it out quickly. After a few more twists and turns, the player will be near a Flakvierling anti-aircraft gun. A troop will come out of the nearby door, take him out when the truck stops. There's a medium Medikits to the left of where in addition to one on the right of the gun, take it if needed. It's odd the Flak Gun appears pointed to the runway, but it makes the job easier to destroy the Stukas that are taking off. File:Airfield Escape Beginning CoD.png|Spawn Image:Aftruck1 Airfiled Escape Call of Duty 1.png|This truck is behind a building when the player first comes in. Image:aftruck2.png|This truck comes towards the player as he gets near the two hangars. Image:afgun.png|The anti-aircraft gun. Image:Afmedikit1 Airfield Escape Call of Duty.png|This medikit is to the right of the truck. Image:afmedikit2.png|This medikit is near the gun. Shooting down the planes Waters will order the player to destroy the incoming Ju-87 Stuka planes; several will be seen taking off from the runway, and can be destroyed as they do so. Following this, several waves will come in from the direction of the runway. The first wave will come near the center of the screen. The second wave will come from the far-left with two coming from the far right. Between two and three, use the gun to clear out the roof of the nearby building, then pick up a medikit if needed. The third wave will come from the middle-left and middle-right, almost at once. Remember to align the crosshairs with each target and alternate between the left and right sides. If focused on one side too much, the others will bomb the player. It must be noted that Waters repeated demands for the player to shoot down the Stukas occur regardless of whether any Stukas are currently in range. After the third wave, the escape Fw.200 plane will arrive. Do not shoot it. Eventually, Waters will tell the player to get back in the truck, so do so and pick up the medium medikit near it. After each wave of Stukas, German soldiers will appear on the roof of the building on the left. So be careful. When back in the truck, crouch to avoid the enemies' attacks. When near the plane, the player will exit Airfield watch out with the germans at the rooftop! CoD1.png|Watch out with the Germans at the roof! Image:Afwave1 Airfield Escape Call of Duty 1.png|Wave 1 Image:Afwave21 Airfield Escape CoD1.png|Wave 2 Image:afwave22.png|Wave 3 Image:afwave3.png|Wave 4 Image:afexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Vehicles *Opel Blitz *Fw 200 Plane/Escape Plane *Junkers Ju 87 Video Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels